(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved seat frame construction for shopping carts, or the like, and wherein a seat panel is spring-biased for displacement to and away from the seat frame to obstruct at least a substantial portion of the leg holes in an end gate of the cart.
(2) Description of Prior Art
It is customary to provide a seat panel on a seat frame which is positioned between the end gate and a back rest frame hinged to the end gate of a shopping cart. However, these seat panels are merely attached to be positioned on the seat frame whereby when a child is seated on the frame, a smooth seating surface is provided. The end gate of the shopping carts is provided with leg holes whereby a child seated on the panel extending on the seat frame can position his legs through such leg holes. Reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,270 issued Nov. 14, 1978 and which relates to a collapsible seat structure associated with an end gate of a nestable shopping cart and which illustrates the construction of the seat frame relative to the back rest and the end gate. When the seat frame is not utilized, the back rest frame is collapsed onto the end gate and obstruction of the leg holes is provided whereby merchandise can be placed entirely within the shopping basket of the cart.
It has been found that when people utilize these shopping carts, they usually withdraw the back rest frame whereby the seat frame is in a usable position with the seat panel lying thereover. This provides a convenient location to place small items of merchandise as the seat panel provides a solid surface. Also, the seat is elevated from the bottom wall of the large basket and it is readily accessible as it is closely spaced to the handle bar, at waist level, of the push-cart.
As a result of the use of the seat panel for the support of small products, considerable damage to merchandise has resulted for the reason that the merchandise falls through the leg holes in the rear gate and onto the floor where it is often damaged. Such damaged merchandise, if glass products or the like, can burst and cause injuries to the feet and legs of the customer utilizing the cart and it has resulted in many personal injuries. Also, it is necessary for the merchandiser to clean up the floor where the merchandise has been damaged. Thus, it can be seen that as a result of merchandise falling through the leg holes of the end gate, that injury is caused to the customer, the customer will complain to the merchandiser and ask that any personal damage be paid for and this sometimes leads to legal action taken against the merchandiser by the customer, the customer may no longer buy from the merchandiser, and in addition, labor time is used to clean up any damage caused by such breakage of merchandise and this also requires further paperwork requiring reimbursements by suppliers and recording of the accident for insurance purposes, etc. Thus, such breakage, if it can be prevented, would result in cost savings and better customer relations.
Although some seat panels are hinged and may be positioned to obstruct the leg holes, this is not realized by the user. Further, because of the manner in which the seat panels are secured, in the majority of instances the seat panel is displaced on the seat frame when the back rest frame is hinged outwardly of the end gate, and further, the smooth surface of the seat panel provides a better surface onto which merchandise can be placed. Thus, there has long existed a need to ensure that when the seat frame is used to place merchandise thereon, that the leg holes are obstructed. Heretofore, no one has provided an adequate means of fulfilling this need.